Life is a road and we'll always keep going
by CheekyPikachu
Summary: Ten Ten and Neji have been married for years now, they have an adorable little family. A short story detailing their new lives with their troublesome children. Lots of fluff!


It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and the wind was calm, Ten Ten sat outside gazing upon the beautiful scenery before her eyes, she had one of her daughters on her lap fast asleep, while the other was asleep inside. Her husband Neji had been sent off to do some grocery shopping with their son Hitoshi, so it was nice to enjoy the peace and quiet. With two babies, they both didn't get much quiet time, and so when there were no chores to do, they could just relax, or in Neji's case, be sent off to do the shopping.

She stood up as she cradled Harumi in her arms, after walking inside she placed her down in her crib next to Kokuro's. After checking the two girls were still fast asleep she slipped outside and closed the door, she then proceeded to the kitchen where she'd decided to make some sandwiches out of all the leftovers. She knew that once the kids woke up, and the boys were back, they'd all be hungry. An hour soon passed and she heard the familiar sound of Harumi screaming to get out, and Kokuro whimpering, she sighed as she made her way to their room letting the two girls out who happily grabbed their mother's hands and pulled her towards the kitchen.

At the same time Neji and Hitoshi arrived through the door with many grocery bags in hand, trotting in they dumped the bags on the bench and collapsed on the floor. Ten Ten laughed as she bent down ruffling Hitoshi's hair and giving Neji a kiss on the cheek. "Seriously guys does everything have to be a competition?" Hitoshi merely scratched the back of his head as Neji laughed awkwardly, a laugh that only his family ever got to hear. "Ehehehe…well not everything, but you know it just makes shopping more fun in general honestly I don't know why men have do to the shopping ever."

Ten Ten sighed as she shook her head, making sure to point a finger at Neji she spoke up in return "Well you know I'm the one who cooks all the meals in this house right? Don't you think it's fair enough if you go and do the shopping every once in a while? Hmmm?" there were no words next just a simple nod of the head, Ten Ten smiled happily glad that he was able to understand. "Okay let's get these groceries unpacked then have some lunch okay?" everyone beamed happily and eagerly got up to help unpack.

4 weeks later…

Harumi peeked through he parents door to see that they were both fast asleep, she giggled happily as she returned to her room to grab her sister. She creped in quietly and poked her sister until she awoke with a bit of a whimper, though after seeing her sister she merely rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Sissy fun time!" she of course couldn't talk all that well and neither could her sister. "Fun…time? Shleepy.." Kokuro closed her eyes once again, she was tired and didn't want to get in any trouble either, she knew her sister was trouble

Harumi left the room in a haste, obviously failing to get her sister to come with her, she decided on the next best thing, her older brother Hitoshi, she hoped he wanted to do something fun. Sneaking into his bedroom and climbing on top of his bed she jumped on him until he woke up. "Bro! Wanna fun?" Hitoshi could understand her speech luckily, but he wasn't in the mood to play…besides he knew they were meant to stay in their beds till at least 7am. "No sis you gotta go to sleep, it's real late." She of course frowned before yanking him out of bed and onto the floor. "Fun time now, sleep later!" Hitoshi had to admit that was a good sentence for a one year old, he guessed he'd come for a little while so he nodded, which earned a big grin from Harumi

By the time the two made it outside, Kokuro stood there with her teddy in hand once she saw them she ran up and gave them both a hug. "Hehe sissy!" Harumi gleeded happily, she was glad her sister had joined them. Hitoshi nudged his sister in return, he was curious on why she woke them up for fun. "Oh! Outside…come!" HItoshi sighed and took his younger sisters hands and followed them outside in return.

Harumi lead them onwards until they came to a field, Hitoshi was rather confused at first, he'd thought that she'd take them to a playground or something. Harumi turned and looked to the both of them, she pointed to the ground where there were little lights tat glowed. "Wait…okay look, look, look!" they all stood there in silence for a moment before hundreds of the little lights floated up and started flying around, it was a very beautiful sight. "Oh…I see fireflies? There's so many…" Hitoshi was rather surprised and for a split second smiled at the sight before him,

Kokuro raised her little arms and waved them around, smiling and giggleing as a little firefly came to rest on her nose, she was happy that she had woken up. "S-sissy thanks, so fun!" Harumi smiled before shaking her head in return, and grabbing both their hands and running after a firefly. "Lets chase them! fun!" she gleefully chassed the little firefly's around, as Kokuro followed, and eventually so did Hitoshi.

The kids were having so much fun chasing the firefly's around they didn't realise that their parents were watching from nearby, of course they'd know their kids had left, they'd made sure that once Hitoshi could walk to install motion sensors at every door, They watched in delight as Kokuro was covered in the little lights, and as Harumi pulled Hitoshi around while yelling out after each firefly, it was a good sight. "Neji I think we should grab them now, it's getting late, and rather cold as well." He looked towards her and nodded, he then took her hand and they both proceeded over to the kids, who turned to look when they saw them coming. Nobody was mad though, they all pretty much laughed about it and went home without any fuss.

5 months later…

Neji flicked through the channels of the tv, trying to find something to watch, he was rather particular about what he watched since he only liked a few shows. He looked down to see Hitoshi studying a scroll he'd been giving, he was pretty much looking up on how to do basic hand signs, since he was going to the ninja academy next year he was getting ready. He then looked over to see the girls building a block tower, it was getting pretty tall, so tall that Harumi was now on top of a chair, and Kokuro held onto it, he was glad Ten Ten had taught them about safety. He then looked over to see Ten Ten writing on some scrolls, she had been attempting to figure out a seal to carry more weapons, and bigger one's.

Ten Ten looked over and smiled when she saw Neji staring at her with a smile layed upon his lips. Standing up she walked over to him and sat beside him, instantly receiving a kiss on the lips and an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Did you manage to find a seal that worked?" Ten Ten gave him a nod and a smile. "Sure did, very difficult though I must say, but yep now I can carry over 1000 weapons, and much bigger and powerful one's as well. "Well that's great, that'll be very good for S rank missions, especially for holding off enemy's and endurance." In return he received a little nod and a thumbs up. "Of course, I'm ready for that mission coming up in three days…"

3 days later…

Ten Ten stood by the Konoha gates, she hugged Hitoshi tightly as he clung to her, tears appearing in his eyes. "Mummy…come back safe okay? I'll be cheering you on." She nodded giving him one last cuddle before turning to her two daughters, Kokuro was already crying and instantly ran into her mums arms, trying to muster some words together. "Don't get hurt Mummy, love you." In return ten Ten only hugged her tighter before letting go and turning to Harumi, who jumped straight into her arms. "Be real safe! We see you soon, love, love, love you!" she had tears down her face as she received her last hug until later on. Lastly Ten Ten turned to Neji who walked up to her and grabbed her hands softly and looked in her eyes.

"I know you'll be careful and I trust you 100%, I know that they need you for the vast number of enemies on this mission, I know you'll do a great job. I just want to wish you the best of luck and tell you I love you with all my heart, I knew that you were always my destiny, and hat we'd have a great family, and look here we are with three beautiful children." He leaned in and gave her one last kiss before giving her a quick hug. Ten Ten smiled before wiping away her tears. "Of course Neji, you know I will, and yeah I know, we have a wonderful family, I love all of you and I'll see you soon okay?" with that she disappeared outside the gates, joined the others and off they went.

1 month later…

Nej sat at home reading yet another book from his collection, while he read the kids sat down watching one of their favourite shows, they smiled when they saw the funny man dressed in the orange suit and fluffy orange hat appear with his special box, and put the dolls back in before saying goodbye and leaving, as the credits rolled the door slowly opened as someone creped in, as she did she saw that they were all gathered together, smiling she ran up and jumped over the couch practically glomping them all in one huge hug.

There was a lot of confusion at first, but when they all turned to look in the direction of the intruder, they were shocked yet thrilled to see that it was in fact Ten Ten. Harumi was the first to speak "Mummy you're back!" then next to speak was Kokuro "Mummy! Mummy!" afterwards Hitoshi spoke "You're back, we missed you mummy!" as all the kids happily cheered over their mummy's return Neji merely smiled. As he looked in Ten Ten's eyes he wrapped his arms around his family and spoke. "I knew you could do it, I also had no doubt you would finish this mission 2 month earlier, it looks like our cheering worked kids, I'm glad you're back." Ten Ten gave him a smile in return before speaking "Well as I've said before Neji, Life is a road, and we'll always keep going."


End file.
